randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Stellar Magic
Information Stellar magic is a magic that reserves to the stars. They rely on speed and agility using fast attacks to do as much damage as possible before their opponent can respond. Users harness their magic source under the night sky, which keeps their magic strong. Their magic has to be recharged regularly using light. Although during the night their magic is stronger with stars shining and drawing power, the strong power of the sun puts the user into a state of recharging making them sluggish as if they just ate a large meal. Users become naturally nocturnal; they start to feel more awake at night no matter what their sleep schedule was like before. Considering the night time to be the most preferred, most users wake up in the evening (3-5 PM) and got to sleep in the morning (7-9 AM), however the rest chose to keep their normal sleep schedule. The users have strange interactions with Dark magic. When they come in contact with Dark magic the star itself seems to take the darkness almost as a challenge. The star welcomes it as its home burning brighter casting the shadows away. A different scenario plays when Stellar Magic comes interacting with Fire Magic. Both stars and fire requires Hydrogen to stay alive. Thus, with stars requiring a lot more than a normal fire, they use up the near-entire patches of hydrogen, leaving a small amount of them for Fire magic users to keep their fire up. More interactions with magic are Ice magic and Atrophy magic. However these interactions are not as fun for the Stellar magic user. The Ice magic is cold and unforgiving. The magic can freeze over the star extinguishing the star and its light. Atrophy magic can drain, corrupt, and poison life. The star being connected to the user’s life makes it easier for users of Atrophy magic to drain from them. How to Obtain Stellar magic can be obtained by passing it on to your children or coming into contact with a new star that will appear randomly. It will appear in the form of a strange wisp. If you touch it the wisp will disappear and a star will appear and you will have the magic. The wisp will appear at the 25th of each month and usually stay there for 3 days before fading away to nothing. Those with Atrophy magic cannot have Stellar magic. The Atrophy magic would drain away the new star destroying the magic before it can fuse with you. If you want your character to start with this magic please talk to one of the owners of it. Orbit Stars Upon obtaining the magic users will have a small glowing star following them, spinning around them or floating nearby. The way the star looks and behaves depends on the user’s personality, more jumpy happy users having more active stars and quiet users having less active stars. They can make their stars invisible to anyone who does not have Stellar magic who can always see the stars. These stars usually shows the user's current status and feelings. They spin faster when the user is happy, spins slower or not at all when the user is sad. They also become hotter when the user is mad. They become colder when the user is sick and appears to be melting when the user is poisoned. They glow dimmer when they're frozen or paralyzed and shakes tremendously when the user is on fire. The stars are also an indicator that somemon has Stellar Magic. They sparkle frequently when another Stellar Magic user is nearby and communicate through them. The stars play together when their user are also together, making playful glitters to fall. The Grand Stars The Grands Stars are the bigger, more powerful, and wiser version of the wisps you'd normally see in all the Stellar Users you've seen and met. The Grand Star will appear every 26th of the 3rd Winter by the Maezar Gate in Mt. Ember. Obtaining The Grand Star is not as easy as obtaining normal wisps. Those who wanted the Star and arrived first at the gate will have to face one of Guider's guardians. A boss fight will initiate once the challenger is ready and if the challenger emerges victory, the Grand Star is theirs. The Hated When one with a grim soul or those who seek the stars for evil purpose retrieved a wisp, an echoing voice from the sky emerges and can only be heard by the newest star holder. "Your soul are not worthy enough to hold this wisp! Surrender it or keep it at an undesired cost!" Would what the voice say to them. Hated ones will have a much darker color for their star, they will function normally but will be weaker than normal stars. These stars are what removes most of the positive emotions from the holder, dropping them to fear, rage, and depression more often than peace, calmness, and happiness. Despite having their personality changed, the dark stars stays, leaving them as a Hated no matter how wise their mind are in the present. Strong Against: Dark Magic, Fire Magic Weak Against: Ice Magic, Atrophy Magic Pros and Cons Pros: Users can feel their body lighten, giving them slightly more speed. Users are more naturally happy and are harder to get down emotionally. Users will know if someone else has Stellar magic as well and communicate by giving signals from their little stars. Powerful attack boost. Cons: Users are more vulnerable to common disease and a weaker endurance. Users burn more energy for having Stellar magic to help feed the star, which makes them to eat more than usual. Due to their shifted sleep schedule, users will have trouble sleeping which affects critically in battles. Status effects lasts longer on users. Lore A few decades ago a strange misty form appeared out in a forest. It glowed with powerful light. A pokemon walked up to it and touched and became the first wielder of the Stellar magic. After that, an echoing voice emerged in the sky. The voice referred itself to be the "Guider". It said that the wisp was the first one to descend into this very world as a gift to the next generations. Slowly all over Solaris similar wisps began appearing. Anyone that touched it had a strange light following them. At first they thought they had become cursed by a ghost but then they connected with their stars and accessed this power that they did not know they had. Soon they some of them started meeting realizing that they could connect their powers to create even more power and work together. They started to teach each other things learning from each other. The Stellar magic users started learning to trust each other. They began to build such strong connections that even if they never met they trusted each other. Now they wander around Solaris, some in groups some alone, looking for something fun and fellow stars. Every now and then a new one will appear as they come in contact with a wisp. No matter what they try their best to shine as bright as they can even on the darkest nights. Stats and Effects Passive-''' Stellar Magic users get +10 ATK and +5 SPD boosts, but get -10 DEF and -5 Sp. D reductions. Users get +10 more ATK boost under the night sky. 'Passive-' Users have 30% more evasiveness, meaning that opponent has less chance to land a hit on a Stellar User. Status effects lasts 3 more turns on users, that is being poisoned, burned, frozen, etc. 'Active-' Stellar magic users synergyze their power to become a constellation, they share their power with each other each nearby user getting +10% boosts to all stats for every other Stellar Magic user that is part of the constellation. 'Passive-' When tethered to one or more other users if they use an attack that gives them one user a buff or a heal they all receive it. Having Stellar magic makes the user less willing to harm and more willing to trust other Stellar users. '''Canvas - Stellar Magic Interaction Canvas Magic is considered "imagination" while Stellar Magic is considered "nature". With the strong relation between imagination and nature, Canvas and Stellar Magic works perfectly well. With this relation, Canvas users can create lines while Stellar users' stars follow them, doubling the power to what the Canvas user has drawn. Stellar users gets extra defense from a Canvas user's shield drawings, offsetting their low endurance. This relation also let everymon to be able to have both Canvas and Stellar Magics at almost no effort at all! (Magic obtaining methods still apply to both Canvas and Stellar). Mons who have both magics will have a bright, rainbow Orbit Star that is able to draw as fluent as the user. Both magics have a high chance of being inherited to the off-springs at the same time. Mons who have both magics are often called "Painters of the Stars". Magic Moves Stellar Magic moves rely around power and speed. They don’t have many defensive moves which is a downside.